How Sally Met Paul
by DaughterofZeus13
Summary: Ever wonder how Sally Met Paul and they fell in love? Two shot now!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! This is a one-shot about how Sally met Paul. I did a little research, and I said that Sally and Paul were actually in a writing seminar together, and they became friends. But, for the sake of this story, that never happened. If I get 10 reviews, from different people, then I'll make this into a story about how Sally fell for Paul. This is the summer that during the Battle of the Labyrinth. As always, read, review, and favorite :)**

Sally POV

I smiled and snuggled in closer into Paul.

"Sally, remember the day we met?" Paul said, absentmindedly stroking my hair.

"Yeah sweetie. It was also the best day of my life," I said smiling giddily. It really was. Besides the day Percy was born. And the day I met Poseidon.

Paul smiled, and kissed my temple.

I smiled too, remembering the day.

_I was grocery shopping, trying to find that blue ice cream Percy liked. I found it, and I took it out. I turned around and there was a man standing behind me, peering over my shoulder at the cookies 'n' cream ice cream. He was about five eleven, with salt and pepper hair, and happy crinkles around his eyes. _

_"Excuse me," He said in a beautiful deep voice that I instantly fell in love with. _

_"Oh sorry," I stammered, blushing._

_Unfortunately, I was still love stuck, and I tripped over his basket (A/N I have no idea what they call those) and almost fell flat on my face, but mystery man caught me. _

_"Thanks," I said blushing furiously at my clumsiness. " I'm Sally."_

_"Paul," he said smiling. "Do you, I don't know, want to meet up for coffee sometime?" Paul said, and his face turned red. _

_"Sure," I replied, smiling slightly. "When do you want to meet?"_

_"Is next Friday, 11 o'clockish good?" _

_"Sure. Let me give my phone number," I said. He had a poker face, but I could see the happiness in his eyes. "Here."_  
_"Thanks. Nice meeting you Sally," he said running a hand through his hair. _

_"You too Paul," I said, and he smiled again, his eyes lighting up._

_I turned around, smiled, and continued shopping. Little did I know I was going to marry that man._

I sighed, smiling at the memory.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Paul said, and he stopped stroking my hair. I yawned, and nodded my head.

"Sure Pauly," I said smirking. He hated that name, but I thought it was cute. Paul rolled his eyes, and started looking for a good one in the pile that Percy brought. He was at Camp for the summer, so I had a bunch of time to spend with Paul. I miss my little boy. I hope he makes a move on Annabeth this year. Its really obvious that they both like each other, but I bet they're too embarrassed to admit it.

"Wanna watch Titanic?" Paul asked, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Sure Pauly," I said. He rolled his eyes again, and put it in the DVD player.

He got back onto the couch, and I snuggled back into him. Paul wrapped his arm around me, and I smiled, knowing that I married a great guy.****

Alright guys, thanks for reading. Remember, 10 reviews! If I get the reviews, then the next chapter will be Starbucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul PoV

I anxiously ran a hand through my messy windblown hair. Relax Paul, I thought to myself, You're early. Right on cue, the door to the local NYC Starbucks opened, and in walked Sally Jackson. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail, and her light blue eyes nervously scanned the room, until they found me, sipping a cappuccino. She smiled, and made her way over to the table I was sitting at.

"Hi!" Sally said, her cheeks red and windblown. It was pretty cold outside, and the thick jackets, and mittens on everyone in the Starbucks showed it.

"Hi," I said, smiling. I probably blushed too, which made her smile wider.

We probably talked for about an hour, about random things that crossed her mind. I learned she wanted to be a writer, like me, and had worked _way_ harder than I had in her lifetime. And before I knew it, I was deeply, and madly, in love with Sally Jackson.

* * *

**So sorry for abandoning this story, I was working on other things. Sorry for the small chapter, I'll make it up to you guys next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update. So, I play lacrosse, and, me, being the clumsy person I am, broke my left arm. Well, technically, I didn't beak it, but there is a huge crack down the middle, and I'm a lefty, so I can't type. I'm going to get my cast on Wednesday, and I heard it is impossible to type with those. And it hurts a lot to type now, so yeah. I'll get my cast off in about six to seven weeks. I'm really sorry guys, but I can barely type right now. I'll try, and once I get my cast off, you guys will have a chapter that is at ****_least _****5,000 words. So, please bear with me. **

**Extremely, sincerely sorry,**

**Evelyn (DaughterofZeus13)**

**P.S. On Google+, if any of you have an account, I made a community called Camp Jupiter. PM me if you want to join! It would mean a ton!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
